


The ice-cream

by Bcc_ao3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcc_ao3/pseuds/Bcc_ao3
Summary: I'm so sorry. These are characters from voices of unreason (by Thomas sanders) and i have decided to write some...interesting fanfiction about them
Kudos: 3





	The ice-cream

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

Eyesaw walking down the side walk, going to get his hourly ice-cream, when he saw a figure in the distance. As they came closer, Eyesaw blushed. They were frolicking down the sidewalk, a dog next to them. Every few seconds they were picking up their leg to fix their mustache. Speaking of their legs, they were beautiful. So huge, they could probably crush a wall nut. They looked like they did atleast 15,000 squats every day. Their mustache swayed with the wind. Their diamond shaped head, completed with a hat and monocle, finished the look perfectly. Eyesaw, without thinking, went over to talk to them. "HELLO" he said catching up with the diamond. "Why hello dear" they replied. "WHATS YOUR NAME" Eyesaw said, blushing and turning away. "Why, my name is Paula dear, yours?" "MY NAME I-IS EYESAW, AND IM GOING T-TO GO GET ICECREAM." "That sounds lovely dear, would you mind if I joined you?" Eyesaw suddenly realized something. "YOU CANT BECAUSE WHEN I EAT MY PUPIL OPENS AND MOST PEOPLE GET SCARED" "Why I'm sure you will look fine dear" Paula said, as they looked into Eyesaw's eye. Eyesaw blushed, no one had ever said anything remotely nice like that before. Gathering up the courage, Eyesaw spoke, "OK, YOU CAN COME WITH ME THEN" And as they walked together to the ice-cream place, Eyesaw could feel that they were going to become more than friends. 


End file.
